Orders
Note: the above is in this case a spoiler warning for all the games. Orders are commands that improve the effectiveness of troops and offer unique actions that can help secure victory on the battlefield. Typically they will provide either a one-off effect like giving healing a soldier or reloading their ammunition, or a persistent buff effect. The latter effects will only last for a single turn, but will usually apply to a soldier no matter how many times they are controlled. Enemy commanders on some levels can also use their own Orders. In ''Valkyria Chronicles'', the Aged Gentleman teaches Orders. Orders are also learned by leveling up the various classes. Orders in this game are extremely powerful, with the high-end Orders often effectively giving the player the ability to assign a positive Potential to one or more soldiers at will. In ''Valkyria Chronicles 2'', Alicia and Welkin both teach Orders. Orders are also learned by leveling up the various classes. Orders are generally a lot more "expensive" in terms of Command Point usage than in the first game. In ''Valkyria Chronicles 3'', orders are learned from the Training Grounds using exp, or from leveling up stats. In ''Valkyria Chronicles 4'', orders are framed as ideas put forward by Claude Wallace and his comrades while they are together in the Mess Hall, with others gained by levelling up classes. The unlock progression and cost of using orders is more in line with the first game, and the order list is fairly similar, notably absent a few infamously overpowered entries (Caution and Awaken All being the most obvious). Valkyria Chronicles Orders Valkyria Chronicles 2 Orders Valkyria Chronicles 3 Orders Valkyria Chronicles 4 Orders See also Ship Orders Enemy Orders Three enemy-exclusive orders were introduced in Valkyria Chronicles 2 which remained in Valkyria Chronicles 3 and some even made their way into Valkyria Chronicles 4: *All Heal: Restores all allied unit's HP to full, whether they're infantry or armored units. Used by Selvaria (VC1). *Recall: Revives all fallen allied units (excluding destroyed armor). Used by Baldren and Artificial Valkyria Baldren (VC2); Lydia (VC3); and Klaus Walz (VC4). *Eloquence: Reduces enemy team's morale. Used by Artificial Valkyria Baldren (VC2) and Lydia (VC3). *Forced Charge: Increases unit's AP. Used by Juliana (VC2) and Zig (VC3). *Maximum Defense: Massively increases defense for all allied armored units. Used by Gusurg (VC3) *Charging Through the Flames: All infantry units take no damage when moving through fire. Used by Klaus Walz (VC4). *Mortar Support: Places two artillery strike markers, strikes hit after the player's next turn. Used by Klaus Walz (VC4). This was an order in VC1, but is enemy-specific in this game and does not work the same way. *Direct Command: Minerva Victor can move two other units as she moves. This is an ability the player gets later, but it is only an actual Order when Minerva uses it. (VC4) *Partnered Blitz: immediately moves Crymaria Levin to stand on top of Vulcan Procus. Used by Klaus Walz (VC4). *Emergency Heal: Full heal, works on infantry and vehicle components. Used by Heinrich Belgar (VC4). *Careful Advance: All infantry units take halved damage from interception fire. Used by Forseti (VC4). Forseti can only give Orders in the chapter "The Winter Witch." This shows up as one of Walz's orders if his unit data is examined. *Recon Request: This shows up in the list of Orders for Walz / Forseti in The Winter Witch, but in practice the AI never uses it. Trivia * Demolition Boost is extremely broken: what it was probably envisioned to do was give a small but welcome boost to the firepower of a Lancer. Because the +100 vsArmor bonus is applied to every shot a weapon fires, what it actually does is allow Shocktrooper machine guns and other high-capacity automatic weapons like the Shamrock's "Gatling gun" turret to deal more vsArmor damage than endgame-level Lances and fully upgraded tank guns. * The effects of Recall can be prevented by walking over enemy corpses to remove them from play. * "All units..." Orders in VC1 and 4 prevent the use of their companion single-unit order, and either by accident or design some do not apply their effect to tanks, even if the regular Order can be given to a tank. * The text in the background of Orders in VC2, 3 and 4 is essentially nonsense, being text from random articles in 2 and 3 (one seemingly being a transcript of a business meeting) and "lorem ipsum" placeholder text of varying length in 4. Order-issue gallery Valkyria Chronicles VC_Welkin_Orders.png|Welkin VC_Selvaria_Orders.png|Selvaria Valkyria Chronicles 2 VC2_Avan_Orders.png|Avan VC2_Juliana_Orders.png|Juliana VC2_Baldren_Orders.png|Baldren VC2_Artifical_Valkyria_Baldren_Orders.png|Artificial Valkyria Baldren Valkyria Chronicles 3 VC3_Kurt_Orders.png|Kurt VC3_Lydia_Orders.png|Lydia VC3_Dahau_Orders.png|Dahau Valkyria Chronicles 4 20181116083013 1.jpg|Claude 20190129084919 1.jpg|Minerva 20181123044755 1.jpg|Walz 20190116155610 1.jpg|Forseti 20181114013345 1.jpg|Chiara 20190129091528 1.jpg|Belgar Category:Gameplay